Stars
by RachelRavenRothTheDemonEmpath
Summary: A songfic. BBRae. Raven is dying because Slade poisoned her in Birthmark. She tells BB a secret. It has a happy ending... kinda. Based on GC's song 'Stars'. My first TT Fanfic. R&R. Oneshot.


**My first Teen Titans Fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Based on GC's song, 'Stars'.**

**Oneshot.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Stars**

Raven felt pain shoot through her chest, making her collapse onto the floor. She felt burning pain spreading through her body. Beast Boy who was on the couch saw her and ran to her side.

"Rea, what's wrong? What happened? Oh God! Cy!" he called the half robot while cradling the empath's head. She chocked as she felt the burning feeling creep to her throat.

"What's up BB?" Cyborg came in from the hall. "Raven? What happened to her?" he asked the green boy.

"I don't know. She just collapsed."

"Take her to the infirmary." Beast Boy carried her there. He noted that she was turning a little blue and ran all the way there. Seconds later, Cyborg entered and told him to go out. He refused to and argued. Just then, Robin entered and convinced him to go out.

He waited for what felt like hours before Cyborg told him to come in. he found it a little odd that he asked him to come in alone. He couldn't see Raven since her bed was surrounded by curtains. Cyborg turned to Beast Boy with a grave expression.

**Started to cry as the doctor told me,  
She was going to leave us tonight  
So I stifled my tears and I went into her room  
And to my surprise, she has a twinkle in her eye.  
**

Beast Boy froze.

"W-What?" Cyborg sighed.

"She's dying, BB. Slade poisoned her last year when he marked her. It was meant by Trigon to kill her a year after he used her as a portal, meaning now. He knew she was going to be reborn so he used a kind of poison that infects the soul. She only has tonight." Cyborg explained in a grave voice. Beast Boy felt as if his heart was breaking. He could feel the room spinning.

"You're lying! Please, Cy! Tell me you're lying!" he begged.

"I'm not. You can see her while- while I tell the rest." Beast Boy took a deep breath and went beside her bed. He was shocked to see Raven sitting on the bed, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

**She said, "I know that I'm leaving you behind.  
"But don't worry, I'll be fine.  
"I will be behind the blue sky.  
"Among those beautiful stars."  
**

**Cuz' in the sky, you're so high.  
There are beautiful stars which shine the night.  
She'll be dancing in the clouds and she'll be singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars.**

Cuz' in the sky, you're so high.

**There are beautiful stars which shine the light.  
She'll be dancing in the clouds and she'll be singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars.**

"You know?" she asked him. He nodded, tears threatening to break free. "I'll let you in a secret B. It's a secret all Azarathian children are told. When a soul dies in any universe, they are placed in the sky. They are what we call stars."

"Stars are chunks of rock Rea." he said. He didn't really feel his lips moving, well, all he felt was numbness. The girl who he loves is leaving him. 3 weeks after he finally told her that he loves her.

"That's what you are told. Trust me, the stars are souls of the creatures that have died. Only our body dies, but our soul lives on and on, forever. I'll be there. I'll always wait for you. I love you Beast Boy." she said. He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't leave me Rae! Please! I love you!" she just rubbed his back.

"It's not that we won't meet again. We will. It is just a matter of time, B. If you miss me, look into the night shy. I'll be there. Dancing in the clouds, singing in the rain. With the other souls." she whispered to him.

**I held her hand as she went.  
She drew her last breath.  
And the tears started flowing out again  
And I went to the window and I opened it.  
And there she was; she was shining the sky.  
Among those beautiful stars.  
**

Three hours later, Raven Rachel Roth drew in her last breath in Garfield Logan's arms with Koriand'r, Dick Grayson and Victor Stone around her. Her facial expression was calm and peaceful. That night the world lost a hero. That night Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg lost a team mate. That night Koriand'r, Dick and Victor lost a friend. That night Garfield lost his love.

Beast Boy went to the window and he saw a shooting star pass by. He let the tears flow freely. He mourned with the world for their lost. The stars or souls as Raven had said, shined brightly in the sky. Maybe, just maybe, the Azarathians are right. Maybe, Raven is in the sky. Anywhere she is, he wishes her well.

**Cuz' in the sky, you're so high.  
There are beautiful stars which shine the night.  
She'll be dancing in the clouds and she'll be singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars.**

Way up in the sky.  
There are beautiful stars that shine the light.  
She'll be dancing in the clouds and she'll be singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars.

Five years have passed.  
The cancer was spreading, I wouldn't last.  
So I took my last breath.

Five years later, the world mourned another lost. This time, it was Garfield Logan or Beast Boy that left them. The Titans weren't very sad though. They knew it was time for him to meet his love. It was time BB met Rae. The last thing he said was _'I'm coming Rae. Wait for me.'_

**I was in the sky, oh so high.  
With those beautiful stars that shine the light.  
I was dancing in the clouds and I was singing in the rain,  
And I saw a beautiful face.  
**

Garfield felt his soul getting sucked up to the sky. He saw the stars clearer. Raven was right, they are souls. They smiled at him. Welcoming him there. He didn't see the smiles though. His eyes were on the beauty in front of him. _His Raven._

**And we were in the sky, oh so high.  
With those beautiful stars that shine the light.  
We were dancing in the clouds; we were singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars  
**

They danced together in the clouds and sang in the rain with the other souls. Celebrating his arrival.

**We were dancing the clouds and we were singing in the rain.  
Among those beautiful stars.**

They were finally together, forever and ever. This time, no one can separate them. All they need now are the friends they left behind. No worries though. They'd wait thousands of years for them. All that matters is that they have each other. The Changeling has met The Raven.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**R.R.R**


End file.
